


Road Trip! Road Trip! Road Trip?

by CarmenLoveKitten



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author is scared, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horror Elements I guess?, Kaito is traumatized but he's trying his best, M/M, Maki is tired, My First Fanfic, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Road Trips, There's creepy dolls at some point, everyone is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenLoveKitten/pseuds/CarmenLoveKitten
Summary: Kaede takes Shuichi, Kaito, Maki and Kokichi on a trip out of town for a piano recital. But they end up staying somewhere really sketchy when literally everything possibly imaginable goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Road Trip! Road Trip! Road Trip?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice, and no hate of any characters will be tolerated in the comments :)

“ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRI-” Kokichi’s excitement was quickly cut off by Maki grumbling “Will you please be quiet?” she glared at him like she was about to murder him. “Easy Maki Roll,” Kaito started, attempting to calm her down “Kokichi’s just excited for our awesome vacation!” 

It wasn’t really a vacation as much as it was a six hour drive out of town for Kaede’s piano recital. Since she was an ultimate, the owners of the avent she was performing at had given her a nice all expense paid hotel for her and her few closest friends. To come with her she had chosen Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito. And at some point Kokichi had found out about it and decided he was joining them as well.

“It’s not really a vacation Kaito.” Shuichi smiled. “What are ya talkin’ about sidekick?” Kaito’s overly loud voice boomed “It’s totally a vacation! The hotel we’re staying at looked super nice! They had a pool and everything!” Kaito looked super excited. “Pfffft, Shuichi’s right, it’s gonna totally lame!” Kokichi rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I said!” Shuichi exclaimed, looking panicked from the boy who had just twisted his words.

Kaede was just giggling at them, listening to their conversation as she was driving. “How long is this drive?” Maki spoke up, looking at Kaede. “Yeah, it might be a few hours.” she sheepishly admitted. She hadn’t really told them that part yet. “Ughhh, but I’m already so bored!” Kokichi jokingly whined. “No one even invited you! Why are you here?” Maki growled at him. The two of them had never gotten along the best.

“Kokichi may not have been invited but he is obviously welcome to stay. There was room for one more anyway.” Kaede smiled, attempting to keep her friend's attitudes positive about the trip. “Forever the optimist.” Maki mumbled, rolling her eyes. “Come on Maki Roll! Even with the gremlin here-” “Hey!” Kokichi attempted to interject. Kaito just continued talking “This is gonna be awesome!” his loud, energetic, excited voice declared. 

They drove for hours of Kokichi complaining, Kaito and Maki telling him to shut up, and Shuichi just kinda sitting there quietly, trying not to get involved. Kaede had mostly tuned them out and focused on her driving. After a while it started to get dark out. Maki and Kaito shared a pair of earbuds and both started to doze off. Both blushing furiously when Kokichi had teased them about it. 

Little did anyone in the car know that Kaede was slowly getting more concerned that she wasn’t going the right direction. She was kinda clumsy after all. She had accidentally hit Rantaro in the head with a shot put ball just last week, he had assured her it was fine though. “Um Shuichi?” she nervously asked the boy in the seat next to her who was starting to doze off himself. 

“Huh, what is it Kaede?” he said coming back to awareness. “Could you um… could you help me with the map?” she nervously asked. “Ooo, let me guess? We’re like, totally lost right Kayayday?” Kokichi said excitedly. “Well, I wouldn’t say _totally.”_ She tried to stay positive. However it only took a matter of seconds from looking at the map to their surroundings for an extremely concerned Shuichi to go “Where are we supposed to be _exactly?"_

Kaede sighed, this wasn’t good, was it? It was not. They were supposed to be getting close to their hotel, they weren’t even anywhere near the town they were trying to drive too in the first place. Kaede pulled the car over so her and Shuichi could attempt to figure out where they were supposed to go to get to their destination. Or to try and figure out where they were at all.

Kaito and Maki both stirred awake at the sound of their voices. Despite neither of them knowing what had happened, they could both immediately tell something was wrong. “Kaede totally got us lost and we’re gonna totally have to stay in the car all night!” Kokichi proudly announced to them once he’d noticed their awakening. 

“Seriously Kaede?” Maki asked, rubbing her eyes awake. “Guys I'm so sorry, but there’s no need to worry!” Kaede smiled, trying to turn their situation around. “Mr Ultimate detective and I are gonna figure out where to go and we’ll be right back on track!” she proudly announced. She turned to Shuichi to back her up, he awkwardly smiled and spluttered “Uh, y-yeah, sure thing.”

Shuichi used some of his data so they could figure out where they were and where they had to go. “Ok! The good news is we know how to get there!” Kaede started. “Hell yeah, I knew you could figure it out sidekick!” Kaito said, giving Shuichi a thumbs up. “The bad news is it’s gonna be another couple of hours.” Kaede admitted. Kaede ignored the groans coming from the back seat and cheered “Lets go!” 

She turned the keys in the ignition and… and… “What’s wrong?” Shuichi asked, looking at the panicked look on her face. “It… it’s not starting!” Kaede panicked. The group got out of the car, Shuichi used his phone light for a flashlight so they could see what was wrong. “The car battery’s dead.” Shuichi sighed.

“Wow, awesome vacation huh Kaito?” Kokichi smirked at the taller boy “Shut up man.” Kaito mumbled. “No!” Kaede shouted “We can still salvage this! Shuichi how far is the nearest hotel?” She asked. “Not far from here actually.” He said looking at his phone. “Perfect!” Kaede cheered “We can take our essentials from the car and walk there! Piece of cake!”

“It’s like, pitch black out.” Maki said, deadpanning. “That’s why we have our phone flashlights! Come on guys, who’s up for a little adventure?” Kaede smiled. So they did. The group walked in the dark with their bags and phone flashlights for about 20 minutes to the nearest hotel. They truly were in the middle of nowhere. There weren't many buildings and there were lots of trees. They were essentially in a forest. The fact that there was actually a hotel a couple blocks away was extremely hard to believe.

“According to my map it should be just around the corner,” Shuichi stated. “Oh boy!” Kokichi ran ahead to see it before the others. They heard a pause, his _hysterical_ laughter. Then he quickly ran back. “You guys are gonna love this!” He said excitedly. “That can’t be a good sign.” Maki stated the obvious. “Maybe he’s being sincere?” Kaede said hopefully. 

He was most definitely not being sincere. What was faced in front of them was a run down motel, windows smashed, walls scratched, the light in front of it flickered creepily and consistently. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie. They all just stared at the building. Kokichi grinned excitedly, Maki face palmed, Shuichi looked disappointed but not surprised, and Kaito looked absolutely terrified. 

After they all paused in silence for a moment to take in their situation, Kaede cleared her throat “Well,” she started, “It says open.” She pointed. “That sign is made out of cardboard.” Maki rebutted. “I guess we could at least see if it’s open.” Shuichi suggested. “This place looks super creepy. I-I really don’t think it’s a good idea for us to stay here.” Kaito said, clearly terrified of the spooky motel “N-not cause I’m scared or anything!” he added. _Nice save buddy_. “I agree with Kaito,” Maki stated. “Not about being scared, but I don’t exactly feel like getting bedbugs.” 

“Oh right! Maki’d rather us all sleep together snuggled up in the car!” Kokichi said as he attempted to give Maki a hug to prove his point. Who of course, wouldn’t even let him get close before she shoved him backwards onto the ground. “I will admit it doesn’t seem the best, but I still think it’s better than nothing. Right guys?” Kaede asked.

“Just to be clear Kayayday,” Kokichi started as he got up from the ground “on this super awesome vacation of ours. Our choices are, to sleep all crammed together in your mom’s tiny ass car, or to stay in this abandoned obviously _haunted_ motel, right?” He smirked. _Oh no_ , the word had been spoken. _“Haunted?"_ Kaito cried, immediately pale and sweating “D-don’t j-joke like that, g-ghosts aren’t r-real.”

“Shut up, both of you.” Maki said, rolling her eyes at Kaito for his childish behavior and at Kokichi for purposefully setting it off. After some more arguing, the group finally decided to go to the lobby window and see if this place was actually in service or abandoned completely. Kokichi led them, skipping cheerfully. Shuichi and Kaede promptly followed, and Maki practically had to drag Kaito by the wrist since his legs wouldn’t move towards the motel on their own.

They peeked through the window into the lobby. “Alright, the lights are off, it’s clearly not open.” Maki stated, a scared Kaito standing behind her. “We could break in.” Kokichi suggested. “As much as I’d like a place to stay, I don’t think we should trespass Kokichi.” Kaede admitted. “Wait,” Shuichi spoke up, grabbing his friend's attention “The light in the backroom behind the desk is on.”

He reached for the handle on the front door and to their surprise it swung open easily. “Maybe it is open after all.” Shuichi said as he started walking in. “Sidekick wait!” Kaito yell-whispered. “Wait for me Shumai!” Kokichi grinned running in after him grabbing his hand. Kaede followed them, and Maki dragged a whining Kaito in too.

“Hello? Is anyone back there?” Kaede asked. Suddenly the light in the lobby flicked on. Kaito latched onto Maki in fear. She shoved him off, “it’s just the light dumbass” she said, violently blushing. Suddenly a man came out from the back room. “Sorry, bout’ that. This damn light ain’t working.” He stumbled out and sat behind the front desk. “Do you work here?” Shuichi asked him. “Why yes, you guys here for directions?” He responded. 

Kaede spoke up “Actually we were wondering if we would be able to stay here for the night.” she said. _“We are?!"_ Both Kaito and Maki said in unison. Kaito was panicking and Maki was just confused. “I don’t see why not.” Kaede lied, she saw a thousand reasons why not. But not enough to get her friends' hopes down. “Bet you don’t have many people who wanna stay here do you?” Kokichi said to the man in a sassy tone while looking at his nails. 

Kaede punched Kokichi’s shoulder to tell him to be nice. “Actually he’s right. We don’t get many visitors here anymore.” The man admitted. “I wonder why.” Kokichi mumbled. “But I’m happy y’all are here. I usually head on home around this time of night.” the man said, “I’m hopin’ y’all ain’t the type to trash the place.”

Shuichi started “Isn’t this place kinda already pretty tras-” Kaede punched his shoulder as well. “But wait,” Kaede looked confused. “You just leave the motel visitors unattended?” she asked. The man answered “Well it’s like your shorter friend said, we don’t usually get many visitors.” 

“Ooo it’s my turn to ask a question again!” Kokichi smirked “Was there ever a time where you did get visitors? Or has this place always been an absolute shit show?” he bluntly asked. “There was a time where this place was a bit more, in shape I suppose.” The man said. “Ooo did something bad happen here? Did tons of people totally brutally die?” Kokichi asked, eyes sparkling, then turned to smirk at Kaito who was so freaked out by their surroundings that he didn’t even notice.

“Curious aren’t ya?” the man chuckled “Technically I’m not allowed to say. It’s a… company policy.” Kaito audibly gulped, Maki sighed and patted his shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better. “So,” the man started “How are we gonna devise the rooms?” He asked, “Uhhhhhh-“ everyone in the group said in unison. “We have a larger room upstairs where y’all can stay together if ya want.” He suggested. “Yes _please!_ ” Kaito blurted out, clearly wanting them to all stay together as a group. 

He then placed a metal key down on the desk “Right, here’s your key and y’all can pay up your total in the morning.” Shuichi picked up the key from the desk, they said goodnight to the motel worker and headed outside and towards the stairs. 

Kaede used her phone flashlight to see the steps “Alright that’s a nail sticking out of the stairs.” she pointed out. “I can hardly believe these stairs can hold us at all.” Shuichi admitted. “Kaito will you, get off of me?” Maki asked Kaito who was walking behind her with a death grip on her shoulders. “I j-j-just wanna p-protect you m-maki r-roll!" he smiled weakly. 

They walked down the little balcony way to the right to find their room. Shuichi, Kokichi and Kaede arrived at the door a little before Maki pulling Kaito along. “This is the one he said right?” Shuichi asked. “I think so.” Kaede answered. “I’m almost scared to open it.” Shuichi admitted. “Maybe it’s nice…?” Kaede suggested. “No, it won’t be!” Kokichi interjected, “but you gotta open it Shumai! It’s cold out here!” Shuichi twisted the key in and they opened their room. 

Shuichi flicked on the light switch. It wasn’t a surprise the room looked like shit as well. The light was not only flickering but also extremely dim. The whole room was eerie. The beds were poorly made. The couch had holes in it. There were creepy portraits hanging on the wall. The walls were scratched up. Suddenly Kokichi gasped “No way! Are those blood stains!” he shouted with childlike wonder and pointed at a spot on the wall.

“That’s probably fine…” Kaede lied “Just don’t think about it too much.” Most of the group started to enter the room. Kaito stayed put outside, hunched over like he was gonna be sick. Kaede jestered to Maki to go help him. She glared at Kaede, rolled her eyes, then walked back out to him. “It’s alright Kaito.” she whispered to him. For once, she let him latch onto her and she walked him inside.

“Alright beds,” Kaede started, she was deep in thought. There were two beds and one couch. “I’m alright to take the couch. Shuichi and Kokichi could take one and Kaito and Maki could take the other. If that works with you?” Kokichi jumped up and hugged Shuichi. “Yay! My beloved Shumai!” Shuichi turned red “Kokichi…” he said with an expression that clearly said embarrassment. Maki was glaring at Kaede. “Kaito’s kinda already attached to you.” Kaede chuckled. It was true, Kaito hadn’t let go of Maki since they'd entered.

Maki made eye contact with the shaky boy, then turned back to Kaede. “Fine, but only because it would make Kaito feel better.” she sighed. “H-hey, I t-told y-you guys I’m f-fine, I’m j-just coming d-down with a c-cold or something.” he spluttered. “Nishishi, I think the evil vengeful ghosts in this room would disagree.” Kokichi giggled. Maki glared daggers at Kokichi as Kaito’s grip around her tightened and he shrieked in terror. “I-I SAID N-NOT TO J-JOKE ABOUT T-THINGS LIKE T-THAT!” he cried while Kokichi laughed. 

“Kokichi cut it out, Kaito’s trying his best.” Kaede scolded, giggling a little. “We can manage here for the night, then we can get the car working and get to the venue and good hotel tomorrow no problem!” she reminded them. The whole room paused for a moment. Shuichi looked deep in thought, then he spoke up. “You know this isn’t your fault, right Kaede?”

“Huh?” Kaede said, confused at what he was implying. “Shuichi, I get what you’re going for here, but it was Kaede’s driving who got us stuck out here in the first place.” Kokichi unhelpfully pointed out. “What I mean to say is, mistakes happen, and if you’re trying to be overly positive to make up for it, you don’t have to be.” Shuichi continued. Kaede let her posture shift down a little. “I just feel so bad. You guys were all looking forward to a fun vacation like Kaito said. Not staying in a creepy motel in the middle of who knows where. I’m just so frustrated with myself!” Kaede put her hands into fists.

“Hey…” Shuichi said as him and the rest of the group came over to hug her. “I-it’s okay K-kaede, T-these things j-just happen s-sometimes.” Kaito tried to be comforting even though he was very clearly still stuttering. “Not to mention,” Maki started, “The car battery died on it’s own, that part wasn’t your doing. We have no proof we would’ve made it to the hotel at all.” 

Kaede smiled. She was so grateful to have such amazing friends. They all started moving around the room attempting to settle in for the night. They took turns in the washroom getting changed into their pajama clothes. Kaito refused to be alone to change so Shuichi went in with him. Maki, who was asked first, very strongly refused and attempted not to punch Kaito in the face out of embarrassment. 

While all this was happening, Kaede had decided to look around the room for a sheet for the couch. She was very startled when she opened the closet to find a bunch of old porcelain dolls sitting on one of the shelves. She decided it was best not to tell the others about it, and just grabbed the sheets. She didn’t want Kokichi to play with them, nor did she want Kaito to freak out anymore.

Shuichi and Kokichi got into their bed. Kaito and Maki did the same. Maki who was blushing extremely looked _pissed_ and turned the opposite direction of Kaito in the bed. Though she was constantly reminded he was there because she could feel the motion of him laying there shaking next to her. Kokichi kept trying to snuggle Shuichi who didn’t really know what to do about it honestly.

Kaede sat up on the couch watching them all for a moment before she laid down herself and dozed off to sleep. _Most_ of them were able to doze off pretty fast just on account of the long day they’d had. But of course, as things went on this unlucky day for them, a full night of sleep was too good to be true. 

Everyone in the room woke up at about 2am to the sound of Kaito _screaming._ “Ughhh.” Kokichi groaned. Everyone slowly woke up, rubbed their eyes and sat up in their beds to see what was wrong. Kaito was sitting up in bed, pale blue, and pointing towards the bathroom door. “I-I-I heard someone i-in t-there!” he spluttered. “Kaito it is two in the-” “I’M S-SERIOUS” he cried.

“I-I th-thought it was o-one of you but w-when I l-looked y-you w-were all a-asleep.” Majority of the group was starting to pity Kaito, as ridiculous as his phobia was, he looked like he was about to burst into tears. “Oooo, maybe it’s the ghost!” Kokichi very very unhelpfully added, _he was not in that majority_. “N-NOOOO, S-STOP IT.” Kaito begged.

 _“ _If_ _there is something in there, it’s probably just an animal, or a person.” Maki stated. “A... person?” Shuichi replied, looking concerned. “Guys enough, I’m gonna go check it out.” Kaede said as she got up and started to walk towards the bathroom. The door was left slightly ajar. Kaede prepared to push it open. Everyone was watching her. Kokichi tilted his head like a curious puppy, Shuichi looked anxious and confused, Maki looked annoyed and confused, and Kaito looked like he was gonna pass out from fear. 

Kaede gave the door a hard push and knocked it open. Kaito screeched just from the sudden sound of the door banging the wall. Kaede flicked on the dim bathroom light and… “There’s nothing here guys.” she said, still looking around just in case. “N-N-NO, T-THERE HAS TO B-BE! I HEARD IT” Kaito said now on the verge of tears. “You were probably just imagining things Kaito.” Shuichi said in an attempt to comfort him. 

“Wait!” Kaede called out. She noticed the shower curtain was closed. “That’s odd…” she mumbled to herself. Shuichi got up and walked over to the bathroom to see what was going on. “Kaede?” he asked walking in. Kaede reached to pull back the shower certain, half expecting to find something horrifying. The result wasn’t _fantastic_ but it did come to be a little underwhelming. Kaede moved the certain for her and Shuichi to find the same porcelain dolls she had seen in the closet earlier. 

“Uh dolls?” Shuichi asked, confused. He picked one up to examine it. “I saw them in the closet earlier,” Kaede started, she was talking quietly as to not be heard by the bedroom group yet “Do you think one of the others moved them?” she asked. Shuichi paused in thought. “When would they have done that?” Shuichi asked. Kaede shrugged “Maybe this place really is haunted?” she mused. Shuichi sat there in thought again. 

“What is going on in there?” Maki mumbled. “Sh-shuichi, b-bro? A-are you a-a-alright?” Kaito spluttered out. “Were you guys killed by the ghost?” Kokichi joked. Kaito in response, latched onto Maki who proceeded to throw a book at Kokichi’s head. “Oh uh, no, we’re all good!” Shuichi called back. “D-did y-you f-find a-anything?” Kaito nervously asked.

“Do… do we tell them?” Shuichi whispered and asked Kaede. “Well, I still think Kokichi probably just moved them, but if he didn’t then I don’t wanna startle anyone.” she responded. “I agree,” Shuichi said “Kaito would definitely freak out about potentially possessed dolls and he’s… already freaking out.” 

“B-bro…?” Kaito called again from the other room confused by their whispering. “Wow, they’re totally planning to lie to us.” Kokichi said back to the others. “D-Don’t be stupid, my sidekick would never!” Kaito argued. Maki rolled her eyes, stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. Kokichi bounced up and followed her. “M-maki roll...” Kaito whimpered. “Come on idiot.” he gestured to him.

The three of them barged into the bathroom, and were a little more than confused at the sight of Shuichi and Kaede holding creepy porcelain dolls. Kaito screeched once again when he saw them. “...what?” Maki simply asked, glaring at them. “Woah!” Kokichi shouted, running over to them. He picked up one of the dolls “Can I keep one? I wanna scare Kaito with it!” “H-hey! I’m n-not-”

“Wait, so you didn’t know about these?” Kaede asked him. “God no! I would have scared Kaito with them ages ago!” he proudly announced. The taller boy growling at him. Kaede flinched and threw her the doll she was holding back into the bathtub by instinct. Shuichi was _deep_ in thought now, slowly putting his down as well. “What’s wrong?” Maki asked. Shuichi sunk down, knowing he had to tell them “They k-kinda maybe s-sorta moved on their own.” 

_“WHAT?"_ Kaito shrieked. “Don’t be stupid, of course they didn’t move on their own.” Maki rolled her eyes. “Well, they were in the closet, and now they’re in here. I figured one of you moved them at first but, if Kokichi didn’t move them, Maki wouldn’t do something like that and Kaito hasn’t left her side so-” Kaede was cut off by Kokichi “Ooo! I bet they’re possess-”

Before Kokichi had even finished the word Kaito bolted out of the bathroom as fast as possible. He pushed himself into a far corner of the bedroom in an attempt to put as much distance between himself and the dolls as possible. Kokichi had followed him with the creepy doll in his hands, he held it out for Kaito to see. 

“Awnn, do you have a problem with her Kaito?” Kokichi tried to sound innocent. _“_ _G-get t-that t-thing the h-hell away from m-meeee!"_ Kaito then full on started sobbing. _“_ _Kokichi!"_ Maki yelled angrily “Leave Kaito the hell alone or I’ll throw both you and that doll out the window!” she screeched. “I was just joking around,” Kokichi started fake crying “WAAAA, YOU’RE SO MEAn- AAAAAHHH!” Maki then out of rage tackled Kokichi to the ground. 

Shuichi and Kaede both started in horror at the sight of Kaito crying curled up in the corner while Maki and a crying Kokichi were wrestling on the ground. Shuichi bent over and started clutching his stomach with anxiety and Kaede just stared wide eyed. It only got worse when Kokichi threw the doll still in his hands at Kaito who started screeching and crying even louder. _“_ _What did I do!?"_ Kaede panicked.

Shuichi ran over and picked up the doll that had dropped on the ground near Kaito, to try and calm him a little. “You alright?” Shuichi asked. Kaito just stared at him teary eyed. That was enough of an answer. Shuichi looked back down at the doll to see a tag sticking out from the back of it’s dress. He examined it for a moment before turning red with embarrassment. 

Without a word Shuichi then got up, walked over the closet, and opened it. “Kaede…” he murmured. She walked over to the closet and they both stared for a moment, in shock at their own stupidity. Shuichi didn’t mean to, but he looked at Kaede with a look that read _are you fucking kidding me?_

“Don’t look at me like that!” Kaede yelled _“You’re_ supposed to be the detective!” she exclaimed. The sound of Kaede yelling angrily at Shuichi seemed to grab the room full of chaos’s attention. “Huh!?” Shuichi cried “I-I thought they were a-antiques…” he stuttered. “What?” Maki groaned angrily. 

Maki got off of Kokichi, and helped Kaito out of the corner, and the three of them went to join Kaede and Shuichi looking into the closet. Only to find a different set of the exact same dolls sitting there on the floor, where Kaede had first seen them. “That’s so much lamer!” Kokichi exclaimed. “SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT, NO ONE INVITED YOU HERE!” Kaito yelled as if he hadn’t just been sobbing. 

After they took a moment to put all the dolls back, and Kaede and Shuichi both apologized a million times. They all hopped back into their beds. They all laid there awake, and Kaede spoke up “Do you think we’ll all talk about tonight and laugh about this someday?” she asked. “Probably.” Shuichi smiled. “Kaito won’t be laughin-” “Will you just shut up Kokichi!?”

Kaede giggled at them once more. “I can’t sleep.” Maki groaned. “Me neither” Shuichi agreed. “I haven’t slept at all…” Kaito admitted. “Maybe we can just talk for a little while,” Kaede suggested. So the group spent the next hour lying in their beds sharing stories about life and school and making each other laugh. 

They may not have been at the ideal place to stay, with the pool, and the nice rooms. As a matter of fact they may have been in the shittiest place possible. Kaito may have cried (though he’d never admit it to anyone afterwards). Maki may have attempted to murder Kokichi. But even then, after all the chaos, at the end of the day they ended up telling stories at 3am enjoying each other's company. 


End file.
